


The Unloving One

by Sentinel_of_Mischief



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Boys In Love, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Inspired By A Show, Inspired by a Movie, Love Poems, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentinel_of_Mischief/pseuds/Sentinel_of_Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry. There's not a lot of Spock/Christine Chapel fluff or angst, so I created some. Delves into Christine's POV as she gives her love freely and Spock is just too Vulcan to love back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unloving One

His chocolate brown eyes  
I met my demise  
He looked at me  
And I at he  
We shouldn't be  
Is this wise, this enterprise?

My fingers touched his hair  
I shouldn't care  
'Tis illogical  
So magical  
Such a debacle  
All for one with emotion so rare

Yet my arms still wrap around him  
An act of masochism  
Hoping this exchange  
Will change  
Us for better, not estrange  
My hope for love grows dim

My bitter tears are falling   
It's time to stop my stalling  
He is gone  
My life is done  
I'm moving on  
But for him my heart keeps calling


End file.
